


Dear Damian

by Shadowbeast123



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: I own nothing but my OCs, More characters to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbeast123/pseuds/Shadowbeast123
Summary: Damian Wayne wasn't one to make much friends, he found them about as useful as his teammates; not very. But Colin was the one person that he accepted as a friend. Until he gets ripped away from him...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one of the many fanfictions I wrote in the past and haven't worked on in a while. I'm trying to work on it again.

Damian woke up slowly, his muscles aching from fighting a lot of bad guys the night before; nothing he couldn't handle once he started moving around.

Getting up from his bed, he stretched and walked downstairs; hearing Dick talking to someone on the phone as he neared the kitchen doorway.

"Are you sure it's him?" he asked as Damian walked into the kitchen and got some orange juice; locking eyes with Dick, who had the most depressed look on his face he had seen him wear. And keep in mind they sometimes see dead bodies and Dick would become depressed for the rest of the night; but this was different, it wasn't just depression...it was fear, hurt, and anger rolled all into one.

"Okay, I'll tell him." he said as he hung up the phone. "Damian-"

"I didn't do it." he said, knowing if someone, usually Bruce, approached him early in the morning after a phone call, he was in trouble.

"You're not in trouble." he said, nodding to the chair behind the boy. "Sit down."

"I didn't do it." he repeated, since that was again another thing Bruce said if he got in trouble.

"Damian, you are not in trouble." Dick said. "That was Jason, he gave me some news, and you need to sit down for it."

"I think I can deal with a little bit of news standing up." Damian said.

"Colin's dead." Tim said from the kitchen table.


	2. Chapter 2

"W-What?" he asked.

"Colin's dead." Tim repeated. "Jason just found him this morning."

Hearing something shatter, Damian realized he had gripped the glass of orange juice in his hand so tightly that the glass broke; piercing his hand and making it slick with blood. But he didn't care.

"Damian." Dick said, trying not to make a big deal of the fact that Damian's hand was bleeding. "I'm so-"

"Who?" he asked quietly, his body trembling.

"What?" Tim asked.

"W-Who?" he asked again, a bit louder and clenching his jaw tightly. "Who did this to him? Tell me who did it!"

"Damian, calm down." Dick said.

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down!" he shouted. "I demand to know who did this to him. Tell me!"

"We can't." Tim said. "You'll go out and try to get revenge on whoever you think did it. Not on the person responsible."

"So you expect me to sit around and do nothing?" he asked.

"We didn't say that." Dick said. "We're just saying to wait until we get a lead."

"And how long will that take?" he asked.

"We don't know." Tim said. "But you can't be running around, flying blind. It'll do you more harm than good."

"Then what do you expect me to do?" he asked.

"Wait until we have something to go on." he said, getting up from the table. "I have to meet up with Jason and Bruce. Stay here and don't do anything stupid."

Watching in disbelief that Tim wasn't letting him do anything about Colin's death, Damian turned to Dick, who was more worried about his bleeding hand, and pushed past him.

"Damian," he said.

"Don't." he snapped. "Just don't,"


	3. Chapter 3

_"You can't be running around flying blind."_ Tim's voice rang in Damian's ears as he hopped across the rooftops in Gotham. _"It'll do you more harm than good."_

 _What does he know?_ he asked himself as he got to the orphanage where Colin lived, climbing in through his bedroom window and seeing Rory sitting on the bed. Picking up the stuffed toy, Damian started to think about all the times Colin had held the bear so close to his chest when he was scared or upset that he thought the nose and eyes would pop right off and be hanging on by a thread or two. All the times he had to stay close to the red head until he fell asleep.

Hugging the bear close to his chest, he felt something crinkle inside of it; almost like paper. Curious, he took out his Bat-a-rang and looked at the teddy bear. "Sorry Colin." he muttered, using the Bat-a-rang to cut open the bear's belly and reach inside of it; pulling out a folded and crinkled note with his name scribbled on it. Sitting down on the bed, he unfolded the note.

 _Dear Damian,_ it read.

_If you're reading this, odds are I'm dead. And you're probably looking for answers as to why I'm dead since you and I have made a lot of enemies working together. But the truth is, I don't know who killed me. I know that they know where I live, I have seen them outside my window every time you leave. And they follow me around during the day too, even when I'm with you. But I couldn't really tell you about that, you'd get paranoid and start blaming other people; either that or you'd be more focused on protecting me than the rest of Gotham, and I didn't want you doing that._

_I know you're angry that I'm dead. And I promise that I'll give you answers in the other notes. But please, don't go looking for revenge._

_Sincerely,_

_Colin._

_PS. If you could please sew Rory's belly back up after you're done reading this. That would be great._

Chuckling at the last message, Damian set the note down and leaned against the wall. Others...Colin said there were other notes; but if they were anything like the one he just read. They would give him more questions than answers.

Looking down at Rory, he picked him up and put back any bits of stuffing that fell out; holding the hole closed until Alfred was able to sew it later.


End file.
